User blog:*Kinz*/Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows, everythin, that's so wonderful, it's what I feel when we're together~
From this. Anyways, I'm here to discuss a possible new RP. THE PORTAL RP~!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to make a Portal RP about before GLaDOS was created, and how she was created. Like Portal Prelude, if you've ever heard of it. Steam is being stupid and won't let me use it, so I'm resorting to an RP instead. Really, this is just to discuss the plot and like. I'm not doing the sign-ups yet, I still have a lot of stuff to finalize. Here's the plot, currently... The Aperture Science Center was an astounding science center known widely to many people, despite its secluded location. Its reliability rivaled even Black Mesa. They were taking volunteers to help test their biggest project, the development of the Portal Gun. The Portal Gun was and is an amazing device that shoots blue and orange portals, that allows one to travel between the two. Several people volunteered and left many things behind to take on this feat. The Aperture Science Center received many people who wished to volunteer, however, only a few people who stuck out were chosen to be test subjects (I.E. us). These volunteers found the training to be somewhat more harsh than they expected, but fun to do. They were all equipped with a Portal Gun for their own use. they were all assigned to complete 19 test chambers, using only their wits and the Portal Gun to complete these puzzles. However, the scientists at the Aperture Science center were working on another project-- also known as GLaDOS. The scientists planned to create lifewith many different emotions, of which they managed to generate and store within a core. The scientists had been working on this project for years, and by the time the test subjects had completed Test Chamber 19, the robot as completed. The test subjects were invited to join the scientists for the first test of GLaDOS. After successfully equipping her with 4 cores, the Anger, Curiosity, Glee, and Fear cores, the test subjects came to view the birth of GLaDOS. GLaDOS was a success, who came to life, which all four of the emotion cores working perfectly. However, GLaDOS wished to run the Aperture Science Center alone, stating that there was science to be done. The scientists tried to tell her that was their job, but GLaDOS did not listen. So she began releasing a powerful neuro-toxin into the air, poisoning the scientists. The test subjects came to the rescue and attempted to defeat GLaDOS, but failed. However, a scientist instructed them, for their final task, to stick one of the cores they had not planned to use in the hole where the toxin was being released, so they did. But by the time they did, everyone had been poisoned, but the neuro-toxin had halted flooding the Aperture Science center. So, GLaDOS disposed of the test subjects and the scientists, believing they were dead. But what if the test subjects were still alive? What if they hadn't died, and planned to stop GLaDOS once and for all? They all were alive, and were furious at GLaDOS. They vowed to return to the Aperture Science Center and destroy GLaDOS. Equipping their Portal Guns once again, the test subjects went back to the Aperture Science Center. ....that was long. Well, tell me what you think about the plot, and/or how I could improve it. Category:Blog posts